Attack of the Authoresses!
by Jesusseeker1
Summary: They're unstoppable. They'll blow up the world in a second and recreate it without blinking. Nothing can stand in their way, unless they want something to be able to. They are our greatest fear. They are... FanFiction Authoresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeker: So this is the first chapter of an insanity story created by me and GalaxyPegasus14!**

**Galaxy: Prepare for our randomness. You have been warned.**

**Gingka: I think I might die.**

**Seeker: -grins- Not yet!**

**Galaxy: Anyway, we don't own MFB, but you probably knew that. After all, this is FanFiction!**

**Seeker: Enjoy!**

**Galaxy: And beware the Daleks!**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the WBBA headquarters. Zero walked into the lobby, on his way up to Tsubasa's office.

"Zero!" The Ifrit blader turned at the sound of his name.

"What?" Zero asked, looking around for who was calling him.

"Catch!" Suddenly a bowl of pudding slammed him in the face, then slowly slid off.

Zero blinked in surprise. "Hey!" he yelled, chasing after whoever it was that had slammed pudding in his face.

He chased them outside of the WBBA building, but instantly lost the pudding thrower.

"Man, where did they go?" Zero panted, wiping pudding from his face.

Three voice echoed in laughter, but when Zero turned, there was no one there.

"Alright, come out and show yourself!" Zero demanded.

Gingka chuckled as he glanced over at a platinum blonde who grinned evilly. "Now!" she yelled.

Instantly, a girl with red hair that had silver and blue streaks in it darted out and sprayed the Ifrit wielder with a combination of water, Jell-O, and glitter.

"Wha-hey!" Zero exclaimed, trying to shield his face.

"Round two! Let him have it!" the blonde yelled, her icy blue eyes flashing as she reared back and launched three pudding-filled water balloons at the ambushed blader.

Gingka grinned and whipped out a garden hose and proceeded to spray the Ifrit wielder with chocolate.

"Nobody gets away!" Galaxy crowed as she turned and sprayed the other two with her concoction.

Zero, meanwhile, began running in an attempt to escape the ambush.

"Ack! Galaxy!" Gingka yelled, doing his best to shield himself, but failing miserably.

Chuckling, Seeker watched their original objective attempt to get away. He was quickly forgotten as she once again refocused on Galaxy and threw several balloons filled with a mixture of pudding and glitter.

Galaxy yelped. "Oh, It. Is. On!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers and creating a pudding tsunami that washed over Seeker.

Seeker's eyes widened it complete fear. "What... did I just do?" she whispered seconds before she was engulfed in the wave of pudding, Gingka getting caught in the crossfire mercilessly.

Galaxy smirked as she hovered in midair above the wave of pudding.

Finally able to surface, Seeker glared at the redhead. She suddenly whipped out a glitter bazooka and fired.

Galaxy yelped as she was coated in glitter. "Oh, so you're not done yet!" she exclaimed, blasting the other authoress with more pudding.

Seeker licked her fingers clean before she grinned. "Not by a long shot! Get her now, Gingka!" The Legendary Blader suddenly jumped down from the top of the WBBA building and threw multiple Jell-O filled balloons, all the while grinning.

Galaxy yelped. "Gingka! You're in so much trouble and you know it! Don't make me actually kill you in a story!" she threatened, dodging after the first few balloons hit home and blasting the redhead with glitter and pudding.

Gingka laughed as he ran away, dodging unsuccessfully. "Seeker, if you're going to do it, do it now!" he yelped. The blonde grinned evilly at Galaxy, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Galaxy raised an eyebrow, disappearing for a moment before reappearing with a smirk.

Seeker gulped, then bolted past Gingka who looked confused. "Wha?"

"Run for your lives!" Seeker yelped as she dove behind a tree.

Galaxy's smirk was quickly replaced by a confused look. "Huh?"

As if fate had played right into her hands, Seeker pointed behind Galaxy and grinned. "Special move: Super Fantastic Pudding Jell-O Glitter Attack!" Right at that moment, a volcano appeared and began spewing said contents.

Galaxy laughed. "Two words Seeker, two words."

Seeker gulped. "Uh oh."

Galaxy grinned and turned into a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone." The real one whispered in Seeker's ear.

Seeker instantly paled. "Help... me..." she whimpered to no one in particular.

Galaxy laughed and hugged Seeker from behind. "I probably won't be able to trick you with that as easily next time, will I?"

Seeker grinned. "Nope, but I might. Get her now Gingka!" The blader suddenly appeared with a giant slingshot and an even bigger water balloon inside.

"Heads up, Galaxy!" he yelled as he fired.

"Shadow clone!" Galaxy called, again disappearing into smoke.

Not having enough time to move, Seeker's eyes widened. With a resounding splat, the girl was covered from head to toe with pudding and glitter. After a few moments of just standing there, she blinked her eyes open and was met with Gingka's laughter as he doubled over and pointed at her.

Galaxy appeared right behind Gingka, grinning. "Don't shout heads up next time. It gives it away." She laughed.

Seeker wiped the stuff off her face. "Fine." And promptly flung it at the authoress.

Galaxy yelped and shielded her face as the pudding splattered her clothing. "How about we wash off?" she suggested, creating a tsunami that washed over everyone.

Once the tsunami was over, Seeker looked down at herself. "Got the pudding and glitter off... The water I can live with. Hey, where's Gingka?"

Galaxy shrugged, wringing water out of her bangs and looking around.

Seeker suddenly ran to a building and poked her head around the corner, giggling. Turning back to Galaxy, she pointed around the corner. "Glitter Bazooka for hiding during the real fun?" she asked.

"If you can find the real me, then I'll let you hit me." Galaxy grinned. "The real one won't poof into smoke when you hit it."

Seeker stared at the Shadow clone. "But... I don't even... Wait, Bey Park?"

The clone shrugged and grinned. "Maybe. Not telling."

The blond shook her head. "Great, just great." She then stomped her way towards Bey Park, muttering about insane authoresses, where she heard a beybattle underway.

The clone chuckled and followed.

"Gingka!" Seeker called to the redhead who was halfway through summoning a special move.

With his hand in mid dramatic sweep, Gingka turned to the authoress. "What?"

"Find me a Galaxy!" she cried with an evil grin before snapping her fingers. In the blink of an eye, the Pegasus wielder was gone just as he was crying for help.

"Well, now what are you going to do?" Galaxy's clone asked sarcastically.

Seeker stood there, blankly staring. She then stomped towards the WBBA, once again muttering about insane authoresses. "I WILL find you, Galaxy!" she called over her shoulder before disappearing.

The clone smirked and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, the real Galaxy smirked, spinning around in her evil mastermind chair.

"Tsubasa!" Seeker yelled as she kicked the office door of the director of the WBBA down. "Where is she? I know you're hiding her!"

Tsubasa blinked in confusion. "Where is who?"

Seeker blinked. "Gal...axy?"

"If she's here, I haven't seen her. Mind fixing my door before you leave?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'll give you a hint." Galaxy's voice echoed around the two. "I'm not in one of the canon locations."

Seeker turned and, as she strode out of the office, she snapped her fingers, quickly repairing the door. "The studio. If she's not there, I have no clue where that crazy writer is..."

Tsubasa sighed as Seeker left.

"Yoo-hoo! Galaxy?" Seeker called as she knocked on the door to the stadium. Not feeling very patient, she barged in, looking frantically around for the redhead.

The studio was silent and dark, save for the light streaming in through the open doorway.

Seeker growled and snapped her fingers and Gingka appeared, looking scared. "I didn't do it!" he yelped, holding his hands up to shield himself.

"No, but you are going to help me find Galaxy," she replied as a Glitter Bazooka fell into her hands.

Galaxy's head suddenly broke through the ground, the rest of her body remaining hidden. "Ahh... You can calm down now." She chuckled.

Raising her brow in confusion, Seeker asked "How-wait, I don't want to know, do I?"

Galaxy grinned. "Maybe, maybe not. All I'm really doing is ghosting."

The blonde turned to Gingka, gave him a questioning look to which he shrugged with a smirk.

"Come on! You knew?" Seeker cried, pointing accusingly at the blader who shrugged with a grin.

Galaxy laughed.

"I'm dead serious: I will turn everything pink and glitter-fied if I don't get some answers!" she threatened.

Gingka yelped and dove under a table as he pointed towards Galaxy. "It was all her!"

"To put it simply, secret underground lair and ghosting." Galaxy chuckled. "And I don't happen to mind glitter and pink."

"Dumb underground lair and glitter and..." Seeker began mumbling as she snapped her fingers. Being teleported to where Galaxy was, she looked around with wide eyes.

Galaxy grinned and dropped back down to spin in her evil mastermind chair.

"Is THIS where you disappear to?" Seeker asked.

"Eeyup." Galaxy grinned.

Seeker eyed her. "And what exactly do you do in here? Think up ways to torture-I mean annoy Doji?"

Galaxy laughed. "That, come up with new ways to mess with other characters, story plotlines... Or just to spin around in my evil mastermind chair."

"Very nice," she complimented with a grin. "You know, I think I might just go tor-bother Doji now... Wanna come?"

Galaxy grinned. "Ya don't need to ask me twice! Let's go!"

"Grab your bazooka! It's time for some glitter!" Seeker yelled as she grinned at the redheaded authoress.

Galaxy grinned. "All my weapons are right here." The authoress tapped her temple.

Seeker chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Lead the way then!"

Galaxy instantly snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Seeker grinned and snapped hers. Looking up at the Dark Nebula fortress, she turned to Galaxy. "Would you like the first shot?" She asked.

Galaxy grinned. "You go ahead into the inner area. I'll trap the lobby."

With another grin, Seeker raced inside. Moments later, her assigned area was laid out with pudding bowls, glitter bombs, and a shark tank with three pink and blue sharks swimming around inside. "This is going to be awesome!" Seeker whispered excitedly.

Galaxy grinned and snapped her fingers, putting three giant spiders in the lobby and three cactus monsters in the hallways.

"Yup." She agreed.

"Hey Doji!" Seeker yelled, failing miserably as she tried to hide her laughing.

Doji shrieked in fear and bolted.

"Not this time! Galaxy, help!" Seeker cried with a grin on her face.

Instantly, a creature made out of cacti appeared in front of Doji.

Seeker chuckled darkly. "Attack, minions! He took all the bananas!" Suddenly fifty of the little minions from Despicable Me appeared and glared at Doji. A war cry broke out from them as they charged.

Galaxy ghosted up through the floor to stand next to Seeker with a laugh.

"What now? Should we lead him into the traps or let them have their revenge?" Seeker asked, gesturing towards the mass of minions as they dogpiled on top of Doji who was crying for help.

Galaxy shrugged. "Both?"

Another evil grin. "Hey Doji!"

"What?!" Doji demanded, his voice slightly muffled by Minion.

"Come or we turn you neon pink," Seeker demanded, her eyes gleaming with excitement at the thought.

Doji paled. "I can't move with these idiotic creatures on me!" he protested.

Seeker shot a grin at Galaxy, then snapped her fingers, the minions instantly disappearing. "Now you're not. Move it or get pink!"

Doji yelped and darted off.

Galaxy grinned.

"Should we 'encourage' him into the traps or do you think he'll find them himself?" Seeker asked, her hand on her hip casually.

"Meh, I prefer to just teleport them in front of him." Galaxy replied casually, snapping her fingers and causing a deep chasm to appear in front of Doji, who skidded in an attempt to stop, but went over the edge.

Seeker slapped her hands over her mouth to keep her laughing contained. Sadly, she was unsuccessful. "Very nice," she complimented between giggles. She then popped her head over the edge of the chasm and grinned at the sound of the traps going off.

Galaxy grinned.

At just that moment Gingka walked in and, upon seeing the two authoresses, paled instantly.

"What?" Galaxy raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"I know he's bad and all but... cacti monsters? Really?" Gingka asked, sweatdropping as he watched the two.

"Yup. Courtesy of and created by Yami." Galaxy replied. "And that's not the worst I've done to him, trust me."

Gingka anime fell, then popped back up. "Are you at least going to give him company down there?" he asked. "I mean, the poor guy is running around like a lunatic, screaming, as he's chased by those... things."

"Neon pink sharks with neon green polka dots. And he's swimming." Galaxy replied.

The redhead stared at her incredulously. "Never mind," he sighed. The blader turned on his heel, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began walking away as he glanced over his shoulder. "I think I'm going to go battle someone."

"Have fun!" Galaxy replied cheerfully.

Seeker facepalmed. "He's not even interested..." she moaned. The blonde then turned to her red haired companion. "What do you want to do now? Anyone else you want to scare the living daylights out of?"

"Well, if you're asking, there's a whole list! The Garcias, the Nemesis bladers, Ziggy-pants, Damian, Jack, original Dark Nebula members minus Yu and Ryuga... Or we could lock Yu in a closet with Ryuga and give him a bunch of candy."

Seeker chuckled. "'Ziggy-pants... I love it. I think we should buy forty pounds of candy and lock Yu and Ryuga in a closet!" she cheered.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Galaxy cheered.

With a grin, Seeker snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

Galaxy grinned and slipped underground.

Seeker suddenly appeared outside a candy store. "I'd think it up but buying forty pounds of candy is just too fun to pass up!" she yelled as she dove inside with a giddy look on her face.

Galaxy soon popped up out of the ground. "I'll go find Ryuga!" she volunteered.

"Mhm!" came Seeker's reply as she popped a handful of Skittles in her mouth before grabbing another trash bag to fill with the sugary stuff.

Galaxy chuckled and disappeared.

After several more minutes, Seeker finally walked out of the store with three black trash bags dragging behind her. Her mouth was full of taffy, Skittles, and Hershey's, her pockets looking much the same. She then paused mid stride, glanced back at the bags behind her and sighed heavily. "I don't think I have enough..." With that she ran back in for about five minutes, then reappeared with two smaller bags, one labeled "G" and the other labeled "S".

"There, I think that should cover it," the blonde declared before snapping her fingers.

Instantly, Galaxy dragged a hogtied Ryuga up to Seeker. "You ready? It took a little 'persuading' to get Ryuga to come."

"Persuading?" Seeker asked, eyeing Ryuga thoughtfully. She then whirled on Galaxy, grinning mischievously. "What kind?"

Galaxy sweatdropped. "He's hogtied..."

Seeker nodded, deep in thought for a few moments. She suddenly sprang from her frozen position and pointed proudly at her multiple bundles. "Three big ones for Yu and one small bag for each of us while we watch the fun!"

Galaxy grinned. "Great! Let's go!"

Seeker mirrored Galaxy's smile. She then snapped her fingers, the five bags disappearing with her.

Galaxy snapped her fingers and disappeared, along with Ryuga.

"Oh, Yu!" Seeker called. "I have something for you that I think you'll really like!"

Galaxy appeared next to Seeker with Ryuga.

Suddenly the orange haired blader popped his head out from behind a tree. "I heard my name!" he exclaimed as he raced towards them, pausing when he saw Ryuga. Pointing at him, Yu turned uneasily towards the authoresses. "Huh?"

Galaxy grinned.

Seeker pointed towards the bags of candy. "All for you! Under one condition: stay in a closet."

Yu turned to Galaxy. "What?" he deadpanned.

"It's more fun that way, and you get to annoy Ryuga." Galaxy said.

Yu shrugged. "Okay! Just point me towards the closet!"

Galaxy snapped her fingers and a closet appeared.

Yu lunged through the door, quickly followed by the three large bags, his eyes shining greedily at the sight of them.

Seeker then turned to Galaxy. "One down, one to go!"

Galaxy grinned and shoved a struggling Ryuga into the door, then slammed and locked it.

"Wait!" Seeker yelped. "Should we untie him or leave him like that?"

"Meh, he's okay like that." Galaxy shrugged.

Seeker grinned, then held out the bag of candy marked "G".

"Want some?" she asked, reaching into her own bag.

"Sure!" Galaxy grinned, taking her bag and eating some.

Seeker chuckled as she heard a loud munching noise from inside as she popped some Nerds into her mouth. Leaning sideways towards Galaxy as she watched the door, Seeker asked, "I wonder what Ryuga's thinking right now?"

"He's probably panicking." Galaxy replied.

Seeker chuckled and shook her head in amusement as someone banged irregularly against the closet's door.

Galaxy grinned.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Seeker asked.

"For Yu to start annoying Ryuga? Already started. For Ryuga to figure out that I have L-Drago? Wait for a panicked, angry shriek."

Seeker laughed, then snapped her fingers. Smoke began to seep out of the crack between the door and the ground, making the blonde grin evilly.

Galaxy raised an eyebrow, then laughed at the startled yelp from inside.

Seeker grinned.

"Fire, I assume." Galaxy chuckled.

Seeker nodded. "And perhaps Gingka and Zero along with another bag of candy."

Galaxy laughed as Zero snapped out of confusion and began yelling.

Seeker grinned as she held up two beys. Seconds later, Gingka cried for Pegasus.

Zero, at the exact same time, began panicking and calling for Ifrit, while Ryuga began roaring and demanding that Galaxy give L-Drago back.

Grinning evilly, Seeker listened as a crazy laugh came from the closet.

"Yu?" Gingka asked, his voice muffled and shaking slightly.

"Oh dear, the sugar high has kicked in." Galaxy said with a troll face.

"Sugar high?! LEMME OUTTA HERE!" Ryuga demanded.

Laughing hysterically, Seeker responded between gasps for air, "Not until the candy is all gone and you're screaming to be thrown into a shark tank."

Ryuga yelled angrily, banging on the door.

An evil laugh echoed dramatically before Gingka pounded on the door. "Seeker, if you don't let me out, I'll never be in your stories again!"

"Like you have a choice!" Seeker laughed.

Galaxy chuckled. "No kidding."

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Seeker counted, then a grin split across her face.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU!" Yu sang/yelled.

Galaxy laughed as Ryuga roared in protest.

"AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! OOOOH LOOK! FIRE!" Yu yelled.

Galaxy rolled up the nearest wall laughing, because rolling on the floor is too cliche and boring.

Laughing so hard, Seeker ended up landing on her butt without even noticing it.

"Seeker! Galaxy!" Gingka wailed.

Galaxy's face began to turn purple from laughing so hard.

Gasping for air, Seeker flopped on her back and continued her laughing fit. "This. Is. Awesome!" she declared.

Galaxy, who by this time had made it to the ceiling, dropped to the ground, gasping for breath and frantically trying to stop laughing.

Glancing over at the authoress, Seeker chuckled. "Wall rolling while laughing... I don't recommend it," she giggled, starting a whole new round of laughter.

"Just... Not... So... Hard..." Galaxy replied between coughing and gasping for air.

Seeker chuckled, but quickly stopped when the closet door was kicked down.

Ryuga stormed out angrily, picking up Galaxy by the collar of her shirt.

"Don't you dare do that again." The Dragon Emperor threatened.

Galaxy coughed, stuck her tongue out, turned Ryuga entirely pink, and vanished into thin air.

Seeker burst out laughing, pointing at the pink L-Drago wielder as she doubled over.

Ryuga roared in anger, his face turning beet red in embarrassment as he ducked back into the closet to hide.

Seeker raised a brow at him. "Wha-?"

A few moments later, Ryuga burst out of the closet, having forgotten that Gingka, Yu, and Zero were in there.

Seeker watched the blader as cackling echoed from the open closet door.

Galaxy appeared next to Seeker, grinning. "Now what should we do?" She asked.

"Not sure," Seeker shrugged. Her eyes then lit up. "Should we turn the whole world pink and wait to see who figures out it was us? Or should we just have a pudding war?"

"Hmm... Both!" Galaxy replied.

Seeker grinned. "Do you think..." She paused to snap her fingers while twenty dumpsters full of pudding appeared. "This will be enough pudding for the others? I know we can make it, but I figured they might want some too."

Galaxy grinned. "We can make it at will. That'll be enough for them to last a while against us."

With another grin, Seeker looked around at the normally colored landscape and clapped her hands together evilly. "Just give me the order and this place will be neon pink in no time! Literally!"

"You don't have to wait for me to tell you! Go for it!" Galaxy exclaimed.

A little squeal came from the blonde before she snapped her fingers. In the blink of an eye, everything-the trees, the squirrels, the buildings, and, especially, the people-were a blinding shade of neon pink. Seeker grinned proudly as she folded her arms over her chest.

Galaxy grinned as Zero yelled in protest.

Another shout came from Yu and a groan from Gingka as the blader whispered, "Why did it have to be pink?"

"Because pink is da color of randomness!" Galaxy shrieked in the redhead's ear.

Gingka went cross-eyed for a moment before he clamped his hand to his ear, a harsh ringing sounding in it after the authoress' yelling. "JEEZ NOT SO LOUD!" he yelled, still holding his ear.

"Sorry." Galaxy laughed.

At this point, Yu was staring at Gingka and Zero. Suddenly he burst out laughing, pointing at them in hysterics. Gingka sweatdropped. "You do realize you're pink too, right Yu?" he asked.

Yu instantly froze, completely silent.

Galaxy burst out laughing, breaking the silence at the expression on the Libra blader's face.

"P-pink?" Yu stammered, his eyes wide. He then held out his hands so that he could see them and his jaw dropped. The green eyed blader then began running around, screaming for them to "GET IT OFF!"

This only caused Galaxy to laugh even harder, rolling up the wall again.

Seeker sweatdropped. "Not again," she whimpered. She turned towards Gingka to ask the blader to help her get Galaxy down, and was promptly splattered in the face with a handful of pudding.

"Pudding fight!" Galaxy called, pausing her rolling to blast the group with pudding from her position on the ceiling.

Seeker licked the pudding off her hand before grinning and throwing her hands up into the air. "Let it rain glitter!" She then turned and shot a glob of pudding into Gingka's face.

Galaxy grinned and snapped her fingers, causing it to rain glitter on everyone.

Giggling, Seeker began to dance in the glitter rain before the back of her head got splattered with even more pudding. Whirling around, she saw Yu standing there whistling. At receiving a death glare from the blonde, the Libra wielder yelped and ran towards Galaxy, hoping to find cover with the redheaded authoress.

However, unfortunately for Yu, Galaxy wasn't exactly one to give cover during a pudding war. The authoress instantly blasted both Seeker and Yu with a solid blast of pudding.

Seeker blinked before opening fire on Galaxy.

Galaxy yelped and protected herself with a shield of light energy, creating a bunker on the ceiling from which she could rain pudding in every direction.

Seeker squealed and dove behind a blue couch she created. "I think... I just woke up a pudding loving monster!"

Gingka glared at her as he hunkered down beside her. "Ya think?! Now you know what I have to live with!"

"Nah, you just got yourself into an extreme pudding war." Galaxy said, suddenly appearing next to the two and blasting them with pudding.

Seeker managed to shield herself from most of the pudding. However, Gingka did not. Seeker tried to contain her laughter but ended up in a laughing fit at the incredulous look the blader was firing at Galaxy.

Galaxy grinned and poked Gingka in the stomach before slipping underground.

"Where'd she go?" Yu asked as he suddenly appeared, making Seeker jump before she turned towards him and shrugged. An evil grin then flashed across her face as she blasted him with pudding.

Galaxy jumped out of the ceiling and pounced on Seeker, blasting her with pudding before vanishing again.

Coughing in an attempt to rid the pudding from her lungs, Seeker glared at the spot Galaxy had disappeared from. She then turned to Gingka and Yu whose eyes were wide. "You saw that, right?" Seeker asked. When the two nodded fearfully, she nodded once. "Good. Now I can do this!" As if the two weren't already colored a bright pink, they now had blue and green polka-dots.

Galaxy's head poked through the ceiling, the authoress laughing. "Nice one! Sorry for making you breathe pudding though. Wasn't my intention."

Seeker grinned. "If I can't eat it, I'll breathe it!" she cheered. She then turned on Gingka and blasted him with glitter, coating his front half with a thick layer of it.

Galaxy grinned and blasted the back half of Gingka with glitter, causing him to be completely glitterfied.

Seeker chuckled as she watched the blader stand there and glare at the two. "You guys are mean," he deadpanned.

"It's called insanity, Gingka." Galaxy corrected, patting Gingka on the head and grinning.

He grumbled about insane people needing to be locked up. The redhead paused mid mumble to stare wide eyed at something just over Seeker's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Hmm?" Galaxy looked as well.

Seeker bit her tongue to keep from laughing when she saw the oh so pink Kyoya marching angrily towards them.

Galaxy burst out laughing and began rolling up the wall at the sight of the Leone blader.

"Turn me back... NOW." Kyoya demanded.

"NO!" Seeker yelled as she threw a glitter bomb at him.

Kyoya tried to dodge, but was soon glitterfied as Galaxy unleashed her favorite insanity weapon: The heat-seeking atomic glitter bomb.

"Oooh, pretty Kyoya!" Seeker chirped as she grinned evilly.

"I AM NOT PRETTY!" Kyoya roared, launching Leone.

"Oi! Not so fast, kitty!" Galaxy laughed, launching her own bey, a silver and white synchrom with a blue spin track and performance tip.

Seeker crouched as she watched the battle, noting with satisfaction that Leone looked a little "pinker" than what the bey should.

"Leone!" Kyoya roared, ignoring the pink tint of his bey and attacking with a tornado right away.

"Get him, Angel Pegasus!" Galaxy called as the two beys clashed. "Seeker, care to join?"

Seeker grinned and whipped out her own launcher and cried, "Let it rip!" A blue and green original bey shot into the battle. "Burning Pegasus! You know what to do!"

Galaxy whooped in excitement as her bey began shooting out white flames.

The spirit of Seeker's Pegasus leapt to life: a blue Pegasus with green flames for a mane and tail.

"Ooh, nice!" Galaxy said as a snow-white Pegasus with silver armor edged in blue appeared.

"Special move time?" Seeker asked as she turned to Galaxy, ignoring the battle in front of her, knowing that her Pegasus could stand up to Leone easily.

"Why not?" Galaxy grinned. "Pegasus, Seraph Thunder Strike!"

Instantly, the silver and white bey darted into the air.

"Oooh Kyoya, you're gonna get it! Pegasus, Flaming Crush!" Seeker cried as she whipped her arm around dramatically in front of herself. Her bey responded by moving back several feet, then began barreling towards Leone, blue and green flames erupting from it that grew higher and brighter with each centimeter it got closer to its opponent.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya responded, attacking both beys at once with a set of tornadoes.

"Pfft! Like that'll do anything!" Seeker cried as her blue-green aura began to shine around her.

Galaxy yelled as she glowed white and her bey pushed harder against the tornadoes.

Seeker growled as her Pegasus neither gained nor lost any ground. "Pegasus, Heaven's Fire!" The bey suddenly jumped into the air, still blazing brightly, then dove down on Leone.

An explosion filled the air as the three beys finally collided.

Seeker grinned broadly as her eyes shone with excitement.

Galaxy and Kyoya shielded their faces from the dust that was kicked up.

Seeker grinned as she pointed towards their beys.

Angel Pegasus was wobbling slightly, as well as Leone.

"Alright, one last time! Pegasus, take 'em out!"

"Go for it, Angel Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

"Not today! Pegasus, Flaming Crush! Take Leone out!" Seeker yelled, her fists balled up beside her face.

"Lightspeed Storm!" Galaxy called, sliding her feet apart into a wide battle stance and sweeping her arm to the side dramatically.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya roared.

Seeker chuckled. "As Ryuga would say, 'pathetic.'"

Galaxy grinned. "Of course."

Seeker glanced at Kyoya, then turned to Galaxy. "I think we need another Pegasus." She then snapped her fingers and there stood Gingka with a triple beef burger halfway to his mouth.

Galaxy laughed at the redhead's confused expression.

"Launch or forever be pink!" Seeker giggled before glaring at Kyoya. "Bring it on, kitty! Or are you too afraid?"

Kyoya snarled. "Why would I be afraid of you? Bring it on!"

"Oh, I can think of plenty of reasons for you to be afraid of us." Galaxy said, taking her attention away from the battle and counting on her fingers. "At any given moment, we could throw you to the neon sharks, send a pride of lions after you, a pack of wolves, some glitter bombs..."

Kyoya sweatdropped as the authoress continued listing all the random things that she could think of.

Seeker grinned. "And that's just the stuff we can think of at the moment! You just wait until we have even an hour to plan! That gets really scary!"

Gingka sweatdropped and nodded. "Yeah, just look at each of their stories," he replied, shivering at the thought. He then raised and launched his Samurai Pegasus towards the three beys.

Galaxy continued listing random things. "Heat seeking atomic glitter missiles, cliffs-not the amusement park-..."

"Leone!" Kyoya instantly attacked Gingka, blasting Angel Pegasus away as it did so.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried as he pushed against Leone.

Seeker put her hands on her hips and tsked. "Galaxy, are we really going to let them have all the fun?" she asked.

"Huh?" Galaxy blinked twice. "Battle! Right! Go, Angel Pegasus!"

The silver and white synchrom landed safely and darted forwards to attack the sparking pair in the center.

"What do you think? Tag team for a battle royale and let them figure it out?" Seeker asked, her eyes glinting.

Galaxy grinned. "Yeah. Let's go!"

"Woohoo! Pegasus, Heaven's Fire! Give it everything you've got!"

"Seraph Thunder Strike!" Galaxy called, causing her bey to leap into the air.

As the two beys came crashing towards the Legendary Bladers, the two rivals looked up. "Uh oh," Gingka whimpered.

Kyoya growled. "Don't interfere! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Instantly, a tornado blew Samurai Pegasus away from Leone.

"Huh? Pegasus!" Gingka cried, trying to regain control of his bey.

Seeker looked over at Galaxy. "Should we do a joint special move or just sit back and watch the fun?"

Galaxy shrugged. "Either way."

Seeker put her hand on her chin. "Well, if we join it, it'll be so totally epic! Kind of like a synchrom bey move but better! Or we could just let these two super powerful moves literally blow them away. Your call."

"I was going to let you call it." Galaxy chuckled.

"Fine. I think a joint special move is in order," she said with a grin.

Gingka looked up from his battle with Kyoya, eyes wide. "A what?"

Galaxy grinned. "Very well then."

"Joint Special Move: Seraph Flaming Storm!"

Both beys instantly leapt into the air, their respective auras burning around them as they created a blazing spiral of white, blue, and green, drilling into the tornado created by Leone and causing an enormous explosion.

Gingka stared at where the beys had connected for several minutes before whirling around to stare at the two authoresses. "What... did you just do?!"

"Dunno exactly, but it was awesome!" Galaxy exclaimed, holding up a hand towards Seeker. "High five!"

Seeker grinned and slapped her hand. "That. Was. Epic!" She then turned to the two Legendary Bladers who stood with slacked jaws. "Brave enough for round two or are you scared now?"

Kyoya smirked. "We've faced worse."

Seeker rolled her eyes. "Like who? Nemesis? He couldn't turn you pink and dump you into a tank filled with yellow and green spotted sharks, then throw you off a cliff with a heat seeking glitter bomb, now could he?"

"No, but still. We're talking beybattling here." Kyoya replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Seeker growled, taking a threatening step towards the green haired blader.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, gulped in fear, and found himself, much to his own shock, taking a slight step back.

Seeker raised her right hand, fingers poised to snap. "Is that a challenge?" she repeated venomously.

"N-no." Kyoya tried unsuccessfully to keep his voice steady.

"Aww, kitty's scared of Seeker." Galaxy teased.

Gingka snickered, earning a death glare from Seeker as well, which instantly silenced him.

"Back to the battle now?" Galaxy suggested.

Seeker turned towards the redhead and, much to Gingka's surprise, did not give her the same look. Instead she grinned, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement. "Oh yeah! Me and my Burning Pegasus will win for sure!"

"Oi, don't forget about me and Angel Pegasus!" Galaxy protested.

"Leone will blow you all away." Kyoya said calmly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Gingka shook his head and whipped out his own bey. "Nope, you're all wrong. Me and Samurai Pegasus will win!"

Sending one last glare towards the Leone blader, Seeker aimed her Burning Pegasus. "Three!"

"Two!" Galaxy called, retrieving her bey and again setting it on her launcher while Kyoya did the same.

"One! Let it rip!" Gingka finished, launching his Pegasus along with Seeker, both grinning excitedly.

"Let it Rip!" Galaxy and Kyoya called, launching at the same time.

Seeker watched as all four beys began spinning. Then, without its blader moving or making a sound, Burning Pegasus smashed into Leone mercilessly.

At the same moment, Angel Pegasus multiplied and unleashed a heavy barrage attack on Samurai Pegasus.

Kyoya growled. "Blow her away, Leone!" he called, initiating a tornado.

Seeker watched Leone's tornado begin to swirl, but still she made no move to unleash any serious counterattacks.

Gingka glared at Galaxy. "Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!"

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya roared.

Galaxy grinned. "Good luck finding the real one!" She called.

Seeker yawned and looked at her nails, completely ignoring her battle with the Leone wielder.

Gingka smirked. "Watch me! Pegasus, smash through all of them!" he commanded as his bey began darting through multiple Angel Pegasi, each disappearing with his strikes.

Eventually, all of the silver and white beys disappeared.

"Whoops, did I forget to mention that they're ALL clones? Silly me." Galaxy laughed, sticking her tongue out at Gingka.

Kyoya, meanwhile, growled as he attacked Seeker's Pegasus fiercely.

Gingka began frantically searching for any sign of Angel Pegasus.

"Can it, Kitty," Seeker replied indifferently as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Kyoya growled and crossed his arms, as Leone's tornadoes stopped completely.

Galaxy whistled innocently.

Seeker stood there for several moments, then looked up in mock surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, did the battle end already?"

Gingka watched and waited, his unease growing rapidly.

A tick mark appeared on Kyoya's forehead as he began ranting at Seeker for not paying attention.

Galaxy faked a yawn and looked around. "Give up yet?" she asked.

Seeker shrugged. She then whispered something under her breath and her Burning Pegasus leapt into the air and came crashing down in its special move, Heaven's Fire.

Gingka threw his arms up in the air. "Yes!" he replied in exasperation.

Kyoya frantically tried to react, but was too late as Seeker's special move collided with Leone.

Galaxy grinned and snapped her fingers, teleporting Angel Pegasus back into the stadium and unleashing a heavy barrage attack on Gingka's Pegasus once again.

Seeker watched, a small smile of satisfaction on her lips as the aftershock of the explosion blew past her.

Gingka's jaw dropped before he was able to shake himself and send his Pegasus to counterattack Angel Pegasus. "Get it, Pegasus!"

Galaxy laughed as her bey leapt into the air. "Seraph Thunder Strike!" She called.

Kyoya growled.

Gingka paled and did his best to dodge or even meet Galaxy's Pegasus. Sadly, it made no difference as an explosion rippled through the air as the two beys made contact.

"Had enough yet?" Seeker called towards the Leone blader.

"Leone!" Kyoya called, blowing all of the dust and the other three beys away with a powerful tornado.

Seeker chuckled as she watched Gingka scramble to regain balance of both himself and his bey, the blader nearly faceplanting and giving the greatest facial expressions while doing so.

Galaxy laughed as she was knocked over by the force of the resulting explosion as her special move came in contact with Kyoya's.

When the dust began to clear, Seeker coughed before glaring at Kyoya for no reason whatsoever. She then began to grin evilly. "Get him, Pegasus!" she shouted as her bey charged Leone.

Gingka shook his head and refocused on the battle, a brow raised. "Are they... dividing and conquering? And we're falling for it?" he asked, sweatdropping.

Galaxy quickly leapt back to her feet and attacked Samurai Pegasus again.

"Leone!" Kyoya called, attacking Seeker's Pegasus as well.

"Now's your chance, Kyoya!" Seeker yelled with a grin. "Stop now and I won't defeat your Leone completely!"

Gingka grinned. "Pegasus!" he called, watching as Samurai Pegasus leapt into the air.

"Never!" Kyoya demanded.

Galaxy whooped in excitement and sent her Pegasus flying after Gingka's.

"Okay, it's your funeral," Seeker replied simply, her eyes slipping closed as her blader's spirit again began to shine around her.

"Fly higher, Pegasus!" Gingka commanded. "Soar beyond the heavens!"

Kyoya smirked as his own aura appeared around him.

"Follow it, Angel Pegasus! Don't let him get away!" Galaxy called.

Burning Pegasus' rotation begin to quicken rapidly for several minutes before Seeker's eyes flashed open. "Pegasus, let's show him what we've got! New special move: Everlasting Flame of God!" The blue and green bey exploded into a fiery inferno that quickly expanded until it was nearly a hundred feet wide-Seeker making sure she kept her power low so as not to blow anything up too much. A loud whinny sounded before a huge explosion filled the air.

"Uh oh! Higher, Pegasus! Shining Wind!" Gingka yelped, sending his bey into outer space.

Galaxy yelped and shrieked in excitement and sent her bey flying higher as well.

Gingka grinned. "Pegasus, Super Cosmic Nova! Let her have it!"

Seeker peered through the dust that was gradually disappearing. "Kyoya? You alright over there?"

Galaxy whooped as she and her bey began glowing white.

Kyoya snarled, picked up his bey from the ground and stalked off.

Gingka watched with a grin as Pegasus' facebolt appeared in the sky before the bey itself came crashing down towards Angel Pegasus.

Seeker chuckled as she watched the green haired blader before turning to watch Galaxy and Gingka's special move exchange. "Get him, Galaxy!" she cheered, throwing her fist into the air and earning a glare from Gingka.

Galaxy whooped again and yelled as a midair explosion occurred.

Gingka sweatdropped at the authoress. "Excited much?"

Galaxy shrugged and grinned, catching her now-motionless bey out of the air as it fell.

Seeker cheered, ran towards Galaxy, and whispered, "Was it as cool as I'd think?"

"Fighting Gingka? Sure." Galaxy whispered back.

Seeker squealed as Gingka shook his head and sighed, grinning while Samurai Pegasus jumped into his waiting palm.

Galaxy chuckled and tucked her bey back into its carrier case.

Grinning as he stepped beside the two, Gingka shook his head in wonder. "How are you both so good? I mean, Galaxy, Angel Pegasus is absolutely incredible when it comes to power!"

"I'm an authoress. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Galaxy replied.

Seeker shrugged. "Meh, you know, insanity does help," she interjected, a grin on her face.

Gingka eyed them cautiously, then glanced down at his hands. His eyes widened and he jerked his head back up towards the two authroesses. "Look at this!" he demanded as he showed them his still very pink palms. "Change me back!"

Galaxy laughed and turned Gingka's skin normal color, but changed his clothing and hair to a bright rainbow color.

Seeker grinned, but said nothing.

The Pegasus blader nodded his head in satisfaction before glancing down. His eyes nearly popped out of his head before he glared at Galaxy. "You're mean."

Galaxy rolled up into the air, laughing her head off.

Gingka sighed. "You're always trying to kill me and now this! Can't I get a break?" he whined.

Seeker glanced at Galaxy, wondering if the redhead would push Gingka off a cliff for saying that.

"What, you prefer me only trying to kill you?" Galaxy paused rolling and hovered in midair, facing the redhead and crossing her arms.

Gingka gulped. "N-no," he stammered as he took a step back.

Seeker grinned and sat down in a movie theater seat she'd created, eating a handful of popcorn while she watched the two behind a pair of 3D glasses.

"Good choice." Galaxy grinned, patting Gingka's rainbow-colored hair and turning him back to normal as she did so.

The blader breathed a sigh of relief.

"Awww!" Seeker whined. "I wanna see him be kicked to the moon and then teleported back!"

Grinka gulped and watched Galaxy carefully, not sure if he should make a run for it or protest to the blonde's suggestion.

Galaxy shrugged. "Go for it. I'll get a rocket and send Doji after him."

"Yippee!" Seeker grinned as she jumped up and promptly kicked Gingka, the blader screaming about the insane authoresses as he flew. His voice quickly became softer and softer until it could no longer be heard before he disappeared in a twinkle in the sky. Seeker then turned towards Galaxy, smiling crazily. "Is he ready?" she asked.

"Geez, only takes a few seconds using authoress powers." Galaxy grinned, pointing to a rocket behind her as it took off, with Doji strapped to the outside.

Seeker gave her best salute while chuckling as she watched the man and rocket blast towards the moon.

Galaxy grinned and waved while Doji screamed threats.

"Anyone else we should send up there while we're at it?" Seeker asked, breaking form and turning to grin at her friend.

"Well, since you're asking, we can send Rago, Pluto, Ziggy-Pants, Damian, Jack, Cycnus, Kreis, Herschel, the Garcias, Reiji, and... Johannes! We should bring back Gingka first though, or the moon might get too crowded." Galaxy replied.

Seeker giggled as she snapped her fingers, a very disoriented Gingka appearing beside her.

"Ugh," he moaned. "You two are crazy. And how did Doji get there?"

Galaxy sweatdropped. "Do I really need to explain this?" she asked.

Gingka shook his head. "No, he began muttering threats about 'the insane redhead and her blonde sidekick.'"

"Comrade." Galaxy corrected, overhearing the Pegasus blader.

Seeker nodded in agreement. "I'm no one's sidekick. Go back and tell Doji that," she commanded as she snapped her fingers, the Legendary Blader disappearing just as he began to protest. Turning to Galaxy, Seeker grinned. "That is so much fun!"

Galaxy grinned. "No kidding."

Snapping her fingers again, Seeker grinned as Gingka reappeared and glared at her.

"I hate you," he muttered.

Seeker chuckled before turning to Galaxy. "Blast off time?"

"We need several rockets and the remaining bad guys." Galaxy grinned. "They can plot any of their future plans from the moon."

Seeker grinned and snapped her fingers. Fourteen rockets appeared, ready and waiting for their occupants.

Galaxy grinned and quickly supplied the occupants.

Once all of them were tied up and in position, Seeker grinned and waved. "Have fun!" she called over the roar as the occupants whipped their gazes from one authoress to the other.

Galaxy laughed at the several screaming threats that flew back down at them while the rockets flew off.

"Nothing good will happen up there with all of them plotting together..." Gingka whispered as he watched the rockets head for the moon.

"Not that they have a way to get back. Those rockets don't have the fuel to make more than a one-way trip." Galaxy replied.

Gingka stared at her. "So you just left them up there... forever?" he asked.

Seeker nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

"Until we decide that it's time to mess with them again." Galaxy said, stretching. "Kira and the others are just lucky that they switched sides, otherwise they'd be up there too."

Gingka sweatdropped. "Glad I'm your guys' favorite."

Seeker grinned. "What should we do now?"

Galaxy grinned and patted Gingka on the head. "You're lucky you are." she said, then turned to Seeker. "I have no clue."

"Hm," Seeker thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. She then flopped her palm out so that it was facing up. "We could go battle some of the other bladers. Or cover Tsubasa's office with pink and glitter and pudding. Maybe we could have a tournament or something?"

"When in doubt, go with the craziest one. Let's go decorate Tsubasa's office." Galaxy grinned.

Seeker chuckled then waved at the Samurai Pegasus wielder. "Bye Gingka! Off to prank Tsubasa!" She then disappeared with a grin on her face.

Galaxy also waved and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeker: Welcome back! Here's the second chapter of Attack of the Authoresses! Enjoy, rate, and review! Beware the insanity!**

* * *

Seeker chuckled as she scanned the director's office. "Pink couch," she said as said couch turned sparkly neon pink. "Rainbow plant, bubble wrapped chair..."

"That looks entirely normal." Galaxy grinned.

Seeker turned the desk blue with orange spots. "You think?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Yup! Now we put an annoying and random picture on the desktop!" Galaxy replied, snapping her fingers and putting an eye-hurtingly bright picture of a My Little Pony on the screen.

Seeker groaned as she covered her eyes. "Wow," she muttered, slightly in awe at the picture. Seeker then turned to Galaxy. "Should we change the wall color too?"

"Of course!" Galaxy grinned, holding up a few buckets of paint and some paintball guns. "But we should do it the hard way, because that's more fun."

Seeker grinned. "Lots more fun," she agreed as she took a gun. "Fire at will?"

"Of course!" Galaxy exclaimed, stepping behind Seeker to stand back to back and beginning to blast the walls.

Seeker whooped as she began assaulting the wall with an array of colors, grinning evilly as each new splatter of paint redecorated the room.

Galaxy suddenly whirled, dove behind the couch, popped up, and began spraying Seeker with paint instead.

Seeker shrieked and returned fire as she hid behind Tsubasa's desk, splattering the couch with a thick layer of rainbow.

Galaxy grinned and fired underneath the couch at Seeker, spattering the floor.

Seeker chuckled, jumped up so that she had a clear shot, and fired.

Galaxy yelped in surprise and slipped into the floor.

Seeker laughed but instantly froze as the door knob jiggled.

Galaxy popped back up and opened the door. "Hello, Tsubasa!" she greeted cheerfully.

Seeker grinned and waved at him, not even bothering to hide her paintball gun.

Tsubasa's jaw dropped to the floor at the two authoresses and the messy state of his office.

Galaxy merely laughed.

Seeker giggled as she looked around and admired their handiwork. Facing Galaxy, she held her hand up. "High-fives for awesome decorating!"

Galaxy grinned and high-fived Seeker, while Tsubasa opened and closed his mouth, trying to recover from his shock.

Seeker chuckled and grinned. "Close your mouth, Tsubasa. You look like a fish."

Tsubasa snapped his mouth shut, looking rather angry.

"What? You did," Seeker replied innocently.

"You... Messed up my office..." Tsubasa growled.

Seeker instantly pointed towards Galaxy. "She did it."

"What?! It was your idea!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"Out. Now." Tsubasa demanded darkly.

Seeker giggled as she again pointed at Galaxy. "It was all her idea," she repeated before disappearing.

A tick mark appeared on Galaxy's forehead as she disappeared.

Seeker reappeared outside of Bey Park, paintball gun still in hand.

Galaxy appeared and began blasting Seeker with her paintball gun.

Seeker grinned, shot Galaxy a few times, then disappeared.

Galaxy slipped underground and disappeared.

Seeker appeared outside the B-Pit and grinned. "I blame you, Galaxy, and I'm sticking to my story!" she called.

Instantly, Seeker was covered in pudding.

Seeker growled. "Cheap shot." Then, she threw Jell-O that was quickly followed by a glitter bomb.

Galaxy popped up behind Seeker and covered the blonde's eyes.

Seeker froze. "My fault, all my fault!" she whimpered.

"Relax." Galaxy laughed, uncovering Seeker's eyes and playfully ruffling the blonde's hair.

Seeker glared at Galaxy and fixed her hair. She then looked around, not sure what next to do.

Galaxy grinned. "Want to go to the Bey Park?"

Giving the redhead a grin, Seeker nodded excitedly before once again disappearing.

Galaxy soon followed, teleporting to the Bey Park.

Seeker appeared beside the stadium and did a little dance in excitement. "I can't wait to battle someone!" she yelled.

Zero, standing on one of the platforms, turned to face Seeker in surprise as Galaxy appeared.

Seeker waved. "Sup, Zero?"

"You two are just everywhere." Zero commented, turning back to the battle in front of him and taking out his opponent.

Seeker chuckled. "We're insane. That's just how we roll."

"Exactly." Galaxy grinned.

A squeal suddenly erupted from Seeker. "I can't wait! Someone please battle me before I explode! If I did, we'd have to hose glittery rainbow stuff off the walls."

"Well, the other side of the stadium is open now." Galaxy pointed out.

Seeker giggled before racing towards that side and leaping up onto the platform, raising her launcher in anticipation.

Zero raised his launcher as well. "Three!" He called.

"Two!" Seeker yelled, a huge grin on her face.

"One!"

"Let it rip!" Seeker finished as her Burning Pegasus shot into the stadium. "Hope you're prepared for this, Zero!" Seeker called as her bey raced around the stadium.

"Go, Ifrit!" Zero called, as his silver and red bey also darted around the stadium.

"Pegasus!" In response, the blue and green bey smashed into the silver and red one, creating a comparatively small explosion.

"Ifrit, Burning Uppercut!" Zero called.

"That's not going to do anything!" Seeker yelled with a grin. "Push him back, Pegasus!"

Ifrit collided with Burning Pegasus, creating an explosion.

Seeker watched, waiting for an opening in Ifrit's defenses. "Come on," she muttered to herself. "There has to be something that I'm missing."

"Get it, Ifrit!" Zero called.

"There!" Seeker shouted, her eyes lighting up. "Pegasus, Flaming Crush!" The blue and green bey exploded into a ball of fire and charged towards Ifrit.

"Huh?" Zero was surprised.

An explosion filled the stadium, but when the dust cleared, only Ifrit could be seen.

"Where did it go?!" Zero asked, looking around frantically.

Seeker stared at Zero. "It's a Pegasus, Zero," she deadpanned. A light glinted high above in the sky as Seeker smirked. "Let's do this at full power! Pegasus, Everlasting Flame of God!" The light quickly expanded into a raging inferno as Pegasus dove down on Ifrit.

"Gahh!" Zero exclaimed. "Ifrit, Burning Uppercut!"

"There's no escaping!" Seeker called as her bey crashed into the stadium, making it wobble dangerously and a few cracks to appear.

"Kyahh!" Zero yelled, glowing orange.

"Uh oh," Seeker yelped. "Not good! Come on, Pegasus! Don't stop now!"

"Ifrit!" Zero yelled.

Seeker laughed. "This is amazing! Pegasus, Heaven's Fire!" Her bey leapt up into the air again before once again divebombing Samurai Ifrit.

"Kyahh!" Zero yelled as an explosion occurred.

Seeker watched carefully, hoping the battle wasn't over yet.

Zero panted as the dust cleared.

"Pegasus?" Seeker called, then turned to Galaxy. "Do you see them? Because I can't."

"Nope." Galaxy replied.

Seeker shrugged and leaned over her platform, nearly falling into the stadium. Waving her arms around to regain her balance, she finally caught sight of the two beys. "A tie?!" she yelped.

"Whoa! Not what I was expecting." Galaxy exclaimed.

"I totally thought Zero was going to beat me there for a second," Seeker replied with a grin as she retrieved Pegasus. She then turned to Galaxy and giggled. "Your turn, Galaxy! Show them the awesome power of your Angel Pegasus!"

"Right!" Galaxy exclaimed, stepping up to the stadium to face Shinobu.

"Galaxy," Shinobu greeted shortly. He then aimed his launcher into the stadium. "Three!"

"Two!" Galaxy called.

"One! Let it rip!" Shinobu yelled, launching Salamander into the stadium.

"Let it rip!" Galaxy called.

"Meet Angel Pegasus!" Shinobu called, his silver and orange bey darting towards Galaxy's silver and white bey.

"Get him, Pegasus!" Galaxy called, as her bey charged Salamander.

"Go now! Salamander, Phantom Fire Shot!" Shinobu called as his bey rapidly multiplied, then began smashing into Pegasus.

"Lightspeed Storm!" Galaxy called, creating a ring of white flames around the stadium.

Shinobu grit his teeth. "Not good. Fight back, Salamander! Don't get sucked in!"

"Kyahh!" Galaxy yelled, glowing white.

"Ahh! No! Blazing Ring Shot!" Shinobu called, tossing Angel Pegasus up into the air with a confident smirk. "It's over, Galaxy!"

"Seraph Thunder Strike!" The call was Galaxy's only response.

Shinobu gasped as Salamander flew right by him, his eyes wide in shock.

Seeker stared at the bey that was lodged into the wall not two feet away from her before whirling around to face Galaxy. "That. Was. Awesome!" she cheered.

Galaxy grinned and caught her bey out of the air. "Yeah!"

Shinobu stared at Galaxy before he grinned. "What she said," he replied, gesturing towards Seeker who smiled.

Galaxy stepped down from the platform grinning.

"That was so cool!" Seeker cried in excitement as she met the redhead. "What now? I still want to battle, but..."

"Dunno." Galaxy shrugged.

Seeker sweatdropped. "That's helpful," she muttered.

Galaxy grinned.

"Um," Seeker hummed. "Oh, I know! We should prank Benkei!"

Galaxy grinned evilly. "Just get me under his soda machine and I'll be more annoying than ever to him."

Seeker chuckled as she snapped her fingers, reappearing in Bull Burger, and smirking at said soda machine.

Galaxy instantly dove underneath the soda machine.

Seeker then hid behind behind one of the booths with a snicker, waiting for the manager to appear.

While Seeker was waiting, a customer came up to the soda machine. The moment the customer tried to use it, they were sprayed with soda.

The blonde slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud as the customer stomped angrily away.

A few other customers reported the incident to Benkei, who sweatdropped and instantly went to look under the soda machine.

Seeker watched and waited, nearly jumping up out of hiding to get a better view.

The moment Benkei opened up the doors, he was blasted with pudding.

"Gahh! Galaxy, get out from under there!" He yelled, reaching down to try grabbing the authoress.

Seeker jumped up from her booth and shot the purple haired man with a combination of glitter and Jell-O.

"What the?!" Benkei exclaimed, whirling to face the blonde in surprise.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I brought a friend?" Galaxy's voice called from under the soda machine.

Seeker smirked as she shot a balloon filled with whipped cream and even more glitter at Benkei. "Hi Ben-ben! My name is Seeker! Prepare to get glittered!"

Benkei dove out of the way.

"An equally-insane friend, that is!" Galaxy whooped.

Seeker giggled. "That's why we get along so well!" She agreed with a grin.

"Can't you annoy someone else? I've got customers here!" Benkei wailed.

Seeker shrugged. "That's why it's so fun! Duh!"

Galaxy poked her head out and grinned.

"Oh and Ben-ben?" Seeker called from the kitchen where she was grabbing a burger.

"What?" Benkei sighed.

Seeker chuckled as she sat on the counter, tossing another burger at Galaxy while she bit into hers. "You have a little Minion problem in the back," Seeker answered.

At that moment, a distinctive call for bananas sounded from the kitchen.

Galaxy laughed and went into the kitchen.

Seeker giggled as she finished her burger, watching as Benkei's face flipped through multiple emotions in a matter of seconds.

A steady stream of Minions soon came out of the kitchen, dissipating into the street.

"Hi Dave!" Seeker called to a particular Minion who turned, smiled and waved at her before heading once again towards the street.

"Kevin, no." Galaxy said sternly to another Minion, who climbed off the counter and pouted.

Seeker watched as the rest filed out before turning to Benkei. The blonde promptly burst into a fit of giggles.

Galaxy grinned, while Benkei just sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Who's next?" Seeker asked Galaxy.

"Dunno." Galaxy shrugged. "Perhaps a trip to China is in order though.

"China? You mean Whang Hu Zhong?" Seeker asked, a brow raised.

"Yup." Galaxy grinned.

Seeker grinned. "I smell a prank! Let's go!"

"Of course." Galaxy grinned.

With a giggle, Seeker teleported to Beylin Temple, much to the surprise of its inhabitants.

Galaxy quickly followed.

"Hey!" Seeker called to the open mouthed bladers.

"Brought a friend." Galaxy said, grinning.

Seeker turned to Galaxy. "What now?"

"Two options: Train, or prank." Galaxy grinned.

Seeker grinned, eyeing the nervous looking bladers. "Prank!" She yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

Galaxy laughed as the group yelped and scurried for the nearest cover.

"Hm, perhaps pudding traps?"

"Of course!"

"And glitter bombs galore!" Seeker yelled as the bombs appeared along with the pudding. "Your turn, Galaxy!"

Galaxy grinned and snapped her fingers, causing the floor to be covered in brightly-colored rugs.

Seeker grinned and looked up while it began to rain glitter. "I love glitter," she commented.

"Me too." Galaxy grinned.

"And I think we need the walls to match the rugs," Seeker said with a grin as the walls turned rainbow colored.

"Just don't step on the rugs." Galaxy grinned.

Seeker eyed her but made sure to avoid the rugs. "Hey guys!" Seeker called, with a grin.

Da Xiang peered cautiously around the corner.

"Come here! I want to battle!" Seeker smiled.

Da Xiang instantly stepped onto one of the rugs and fell into a pit full of glitter and pudding.

Seeker laughed as the blader yelled angrily. "Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Chi Yun! Come on! Let's battle!" Seeker called with a wide grin.

Mei Mei poked her head out and shook it hard, indicating that she wasn't going to come out.

"Come on! I bet your Aquario couldn't stand up to my Pegasus!" She taunted with a grin.

"I'd rather not fall into a wrap." Mei Mei said.

"A trap!" Chao Xin yelled.

Seeker grinned and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently.

Mei Mei sweatdropped.

"At least come out and get to know me!" Seeker whined. "I've never personally met you!"

"Take away the traps first." Chi Yun said.

Seeker turned to Galaxy, her brow raised questioningly.

Galaxy shrugged.

Seeker looked back at the bladers as a few of her more obvious traps disappeared.

"All of them." Da Xiang demanded.

Seeker chuckled as she glanced at the pit he was in. "Get to us without any of you falling in and we will," she replied with a grin.

Da Xiang sighed and attempted to crawl out, but slipped and fell back in.

Seeker grinned evilly at the thump the blader made as he fell. "Come on guys! It can't be that hard."

Mei Mei gulped and became the first to try crossing. She successfully made it halfway before falling in.

"Chao Xin, Chi Yun! Come on guys!" Seeker called.

"You can do it!" Galaxy called.

Seeker watched as the two attempted to get to them, smiling evilly as Chao Xin got bit in the butt by a shark that randomly appeared out of thin air.

Galaxy laughed. "Did you do that?" She asked, turning to Seeker.

Seeker grinned. "I'll never tell!"

"It was you." Galaxy said.

Seeker grinned but said nothing to the redhead.

"Are you guys even going to try again?" she asked the four bladers.

"No…" Da Xiang and Mei Mei muttered.

"Don't be mean," Seeker replied. "If you ever want out of these traps, one of you has to get over here to us!"

The entire group moaned.

Seeker sighed and turned to Galaxy. "It's not THAT hard, is it?"

"I coated the sides in slime..." Galaxy said sheepishly.

Seeker stared wide-eyed at her friend before bursting into a laughing fit. "You... did... what?" she asked between laughs.

Galaxy grinned.

"So are you guys even going to try anymore? You're kind of boring!" Seeker yelled. "I know! Rainbow colored bears might encourage them!"

"Go for it." Galaxy grinned.

Seeker grinned. Suddenly, four rainbow colored bears appeared, each smiling hungrily at the four Chinese bladers.

Da Xiang and Mei Mei yelped in fear and surprise, and scrambled to get out of the pits.

Chao Xin and Chi Yun raced around, trying to avoid two bears before the two bladers slipped and fell on their backs into a pudding pit.

Galaxy laughed. "Brilliant!"

Seeker giggled. "I know! What should we do now? This obviously isn't going anywhere fast," she said with a grin as the bladers raced around while in hot pursuit by the bears.

Galaxy shrugged. "Go mess with the Dungeon Gym?"

Seeker rubbed her hands together evilly. "Watch out boys," she giggled before disappearing.

Galaxy grinned and followed.

"What should we do to them?" Seeker asked as she stood outside the Dungeon Gym.

"Dunno." Galaxy replied, tapping her chin with one finger.

"Well we pranked Benkei with his soda machine, attacked Tsubasa's office with paint, and thoroughly trapped Whang Hu Zhong for several hours," Seeker said with a grin. "Maybe we could... I have no idea..."

"We could go tickle them with feather dusters until they kick us out." Galaxy suggested.

Seeker laughed before a pink feather duster appeared in her hand. She then raced into the Dungeon Gym, screaming, "Tickle war!"

Galaxy laughed and did the same.

"Not again!" Zeo yelped, bolting out the door and down the street.

"You can't escape!" Seeker yelled as she teleported Zeo back and began tickling him.

Zeo yelped and struggled, trying to escape, while Galaxy went after Masamune.

Seeker quickly had Zeo tied up with Toby. She grinned evilly at the two. "Prepare to get tickled."

The two gulped nervously, listening to Masamune's squeals and pleas for mercy.

Seeker pounced on the two, tickling mercilessly as she laughed along with them.

Zeo squealed and tried to get free, but to no avail.

Seeker giggled as she overheard Masamune whimpering. Her attention quickly returned to Zeo and Toby as the two somehow twisted her duster out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back! Not for you to touch!" Seeker yelled as she reached for the pink duster.

Zeo smirked and hid the feather duster behind his back as Masamune stopped squealing.

Another feather duster appeared in Seeker's hand.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" she taunted.

Zeo stopped smirking and paled.

"Attack of the killer tickler!" Seeker shouted before she resumed her tickling of the two.

Masamune chuckled and pointed at his two friends. "Epic fail!"

"And what do you call your attempt to tickle me?" Galaxy asked, her arms crossed.

Masamune's chuckling stopped as he stared at the girl in fear. He then bolted out the door, yelling, "RUN!"

"As if we even can!" Zeo called, struggling against Seeker's bonds.

Seeker sweatdropped. "Idiot," she mumbled before she once again began tickling her two captives.

Masamune screamed as he ran down the street, "Somebody help me! She's going to tickle me to death!"

Galaxy laughed and sent a shadow clone after the fleeing blader.

Seeker chuckled as Masamune yelped at the sight of "Galaxy".

Galaxy rolled up the wall laughing, earning herself a weirded out look from Zeo.

Toby cringed at the look Zeo was giving Galaxy.

Masamune whimpered as he came in contact with the brick wall of the end of an alley. He turned and was met with the shadow clone.

"Aww, is Masamoo-moo scared of me?" The clone taunted, ruffling Masamune's hair.

Masamune nodded his head quickly. "Yes," he whimpered pitifully.

"Aww... Come here." The clone said, hugging Masamune.

Masamune stood stiffly in the clone's embrace before slowly hugging her back.

Seeker shook her head. "She's either going to trick him or that's legit."

"MFB checklist: Hug Masamune Kadoya, Check." The real Galaxy snickered. "Oi, Masamune! Shadow clone!"

Instantly, the Galaxy hugging Masamune poofed into smoke.

Masamune stared where the clone had been before his face flushed with anger. "Galaxy!" he yelled.

Galaxy laughed and rolled up the nearest wall.

Seeker grinned. "That face!" she exclaimed, creating a TV where it displayed a zoomed up image of Masamune's face before and after he got really mad.

This only made Galaxy laugh harder.

Seeker teleported to Masamune and tapped him on the shoulder.

Galaxy stopped laughing and froze in suspense, waiting to see what Masamune would do.

The blader slowly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Seeker who grinned at him.

"Hi Masamoo-moo!" she cried before throwing a handful of putting in his face.

Galaxy continued up the wall laughing, ghosting through the ceiling when she ran out of wall.

Masamune blinked several times before he growled in anger and lunged for the blonde authoress. He missed as Seeker teleported back to the Dungeon Gym before he could reach her.

At hearing Galaxy's contagious laughter, Seeker began chuckling before quickly going into a laughing fit on the floor.

Toby and Zeo sweatdropped from their position not far from Seeker.

"Now what?" Zeo asked.

Seeker grinned evilly. "Oh we'll just leave you there," she replied with a chuckle. She then turned to Galaxy. "Off to harass Team Excalibur?"

"Sure!" Galaxy grinned, dropping back through the ceiling.

Seeker chuckled, waved good-bye to the two bladers who yelled threats if she didn't untie them, then disappeared in a dramatic puff of smoke.

Galaxy disappeared as well, raining glitter as a parting gift.

Seeker appeared outside of the Konzern family estate. Her eyes widened into saucers. "He actually lives HERE?!" she yelped.

"Yup." Galaxy replied, appearing next to Seeker.

"Holy biscuits," Seeker breathed before grinning at the sight of a servant. Rushing towards the young woman, Seeker asked, "Julien Konzern wouldn't be in his training area, would he?"

The woman stared at the blonde before nodding blankly.

Galaxy chuckled and followed Seeker, after explaining to the servant woman what was going on.

"Sophie!" Seeker screamed as she caught sight of the pale blue haired woman. She enveloped the woman in a hug before she caught sight of Julien and raced to give him a hug too. Seeker then yelped, "MET AND HUGGED SOPHIE JULIEN! MY BUCKETLIST IS NOW COMPLETE!"

Galaxy laughed as she entered, looking around the room at the four surprised faces.

Seeker waved wildly. "I'm Seeker! You guys are beast. Wait, did I just say that out loud?"

"You did." Galaxy confirmed, laughing at the bewildered looks on Excalibur's faces.

The blonde's face instantly flushed a bright red before she splattered the unsuspecting Klaus with glitter. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Klaus blinked in confusion, while the rest of Excalibur stared awkwardly and Galaxy rolled up the wall and through the ceiling.

"What? It's not his birthday?" Seeker asked in confusion though with an underlying hint of mischief.

"Uhh... No?" Klaus said slowly, trying to tread lightly around what he knew was probably a spring-loaded authoress.

Seeker tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure?" she asked slowly.

"Yeeees..." Klaus said slowly.

"Did I accidentally hit a slow-motion button somewhere, Klaus? You normally talk faster." Galaxy asked, poking her head through the ceiling.

"I could have sworn it was your birthday," Seeker protested as she turned a bench white with purple polka-dots discreetly.

Galaxy chuckled as she slipped back through the ceiling, putting a disco ball on it as she went.

Seeker shrugged. "Oh well. Since I bought you a present already, you might as well have it," she said as a carefully wrapped gift suddenly began floating in front of Klaus.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, wondering whether or not to take the 'gift,' as it probably was.

Seeker pouted. "Please! I spent forever working on that for you!"

The rest of Team Excalibur sweatdropped as Seeker stuck out her lip and whimpered.

Klaus sighed and decided to spring the trap, assuming it was a trap. and grabbed the package.

Seeker watched with pure giddiness as he opened it. Inside was a note with very fine print on it. Pulling the card out, Klaus read aloud, "The strongest deserves the biggest, yes?"

Looking up, Klaus was about to ask what it meant when a monster of a pudding glob coated the blader with a splat. The wall behind him was covered in pudding, a white space shown in the figure of Klaus.

"I knew it..." Klaus sighed.

Seeker grinned before she placed her palm on the floor, look mysterious.

Excalibur held their breaths, waiting tensely. Galaxy broke the seriousness of the moment by swinging through the nearest window with a Tarzan yell and spattering everyone with pie and glitter.

Grinning, Seeker leapt through the ceiling, yelling, "Monster!"

Just where her hand had been placed, a giant creature made of glitter appeared. It coated everyone and everything in the room with a thick layer of glitter.

Galaxy swung through the room a second time, throwing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and singing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time."

Seeker laughed at the looks on the blader's faces. "Happy Birthday!" she screamed as she flipped back into the room through a window, feeling very James Bond-ish.

"I'm not going to stop swinging through here until everyone has done it!" Galaxy called as she swung through a third time.

Sophie sighed as she watched Whales who had already jumped up towards Seeker who was providing a vine for him to swing on.

Julian reluctantly followed suit, wanting to get the two spring-loaded authoresses out of his house as soon as possible.

Klaus, after much encouragement with a glitter bomb, finally agreed to take a swing.

Eventually, the entire group had been persuaded to swing across the room, right behind Galaxy, who ensured that they were all thoroughly coated in pudding before the end of the two-second trip.

Seeker giggled as she set to work in redecorating the room while the others were busy. "Rainbow floor, blinding pink weights, sparkly purple tinted windows..."

"AND PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Galaxy yelled, sliding into the middle of the room and snapping her fingers to turn on the disco ball.

Seeker whooped as she did a little dance. The team sweatdropped at the two, none of them daring to move for fear they'd be covered in sandwiches again or be turned pink.

Galaxy began dancing randomly to some music that started playing.

Seeker soon began giggling so hard that she could no longer breathe. She lay sprawled out on the rainbow floor, gasping for air as she continued laughing.

"Seeker, you okay?" Galaxy called, laying on her back on the ceiling.

Seeker gasped as she went cross eyed for a moment. "Too funny... To be... Legal," she replied through gulps of air.

"Calm down." Galaxy laughed.

Seeker gave a final giggled before she lay still.

Team Excalibur looked at the blonde wide eyed before giving Galaxy questioning looks.

Galaxy dropped to the ground, a worried expression on her face, and shook Seeker gently.

"Oi, you okay?" She asked.

Seeker suddenly sat upright and threw glitter into the air before she began talking about how good Whales would look in a florescent pink My Little Pony t-shirt.

"Is that... Normal?" Sophie asked with a shudder.

Galaxy sweatdropped before joining Seeker's random chatter.

Seeker giggled as Whales was suddenly wearing the very shirt she'd been describing.

Galaxy rolled up the wall laughing again.

Seeker grinned at the rest of the team. "Do you guys want to match?"

"Uhh... No." Klaus replied.

Seeker shrugged. "You don't really get a choice," she replied with a grin. Soon the rest of the team had matching shirts.

Klaus sweatdropped as Galaxy rolled through the ceiling and disappeared, still laughing.

Seeker chuckled before jumping up into the air. "Time to got see... Who now?"

Team Excalibur sweatdropped.

"Lovushka?" Galaxy suggested.

"Lovushka!" Seeker cheered, resuming her jump into the air.

Galaxy grinned and disappeared.

"Lera! Nowaguma! Aleksei!" Seeker grinned.

"Huh?" Lera turned and blinked upon seeing Seeker, then paled slightly as Galaxy appeared.

"I'm her friend," Seeker informed, jerking her thumb towards Galaxy with a grin.

This caused Lera to turn even paler as Galaxy grinned.

"Would you like a gun?" Seeker randomly asked Nowaguma as she teleported to stand directly in front of him.

"Uhh..." Nowaguma looked confused.

Seeker pulled out a confetti bazooka out of thin air with a grin and presented it to the blader.

Nowaguma hesitantly took the bazooka.

Seeker grinned. "Blast them!" she ordered, pointing at Lera and Aleksei.

Nowaguma quickly obeyed, not daring to try standing against Seeker.

Seeker giggled as the two were instantly coated in the colorful strips of paper. She then encompassed Lera and Aleksei in a giant cube of Jell-O.

Galaxy grinned and put sharks in the Jell-O.

Seeker laughed as she watched the shark swim after the two while Nowaguma sweatdropped.

Galaxy grinned.

"All the little fishies in the big blue sea!~" Seeker sang with a grin as she began swimming through the air.

Galaxy rolled up the wall laughing.

"Swim little friends or you'll be eaten and not by the shark!" Seeker crowed with an evil grin.

Lera and Aleksei yelped and kept swimming through the Jell-O.

Seeker continued to swim through the air before she dove down into the Jell-O and waved at Galaxy with a grin.

Galaxy waved back and continued up the wall, disappearing through the ceiling.

Pudding then exploded around the blonde authoress forcing the Jell-O to erupt and spew the three inside out onto the floor.

Lovushka coughed, trying to recover.

Seeker grinned. "Galaxy! What should we do to them?" she asked sinisterly as she rubbed her hands together.

Galaxy poked her head through the ceiling and shrugged. "I'd say blast them to the moon, but... Nevermind, blast them to the moon."

Seeker grinned and a giant rocket appeared, the three members of Lovushka suddenly tied to it. "You always wanted to go into outer space!" Seeker cried.

Galaxy grinned as the three paled. The authoress then put their rocket inside a bigger rocket.

Seeker giggled as she waved to them as they blasted off. "One small step for man... One giant beybattle on the moon!"

"Yup!" Galaxy laughed.

"Who now?" Seeker asked as she glitterfied the room with a snap of her fingers.

"No clue..." Galaxy trailed off.

"We haven't gotten... Wild Fang yet! Oh this is going to be awesome!" Seeker yelped in excitement.

Galaxy grinned. "Kyoya, here I come! Wait, should we leave Benkei out since we already messed with him?"

Seeker paused just before she was about to teleport. "Um... Yeah, we'll do a follow up later with him," she answered with an evil smirk.

Galaxy grinned again and disappeared.

Seeker disappeared, only to reappear in the middle of nowhere. "Where... the heck are we?" she deadpanned.

"The middle of nowhere! Let's turn it all pink and glittery and build a super-secret authoress base shaped like a fairy-tale castle!" Galaxy squealed.

Seeker stared at her before she grinned excitedly. The landscape was quickly a blindingly neon glittery pink. "Your turn!"

Galaxy grinned and threw her hands up in the air, creating a pink, glittering crystal castle.

Seeker grinned as she tilted her head back so that she could actually see the top of the castle. "I'm already loving it and I haven't even been inside yet!"

"Then let's go! We've got some decorating to do and rooms to create!" Galaxy called, running inside.

Seeker teleported into the main hall. Her jaw instantly dropped at the crystal floor and beautiful decorations built into the walls.

Galaxy grinned and ran up a long spiral staircase towards a door on the end. "Your room's on the right side, up the other staircase!" she called. "Have fun!"

Seeker grinned before she raced up towards her room and grinned at the blank canvas awaiting her insanity. "I think I need a king sized four poster bed with different shades of blue for the sheets and a giant galaxy on the comforter," she called as said bed appeared.

Meanwhile, Galaxy covered her room with blue, black, pink, and stars.

Several minutes later, Seeker's room was decorated in blues and greens with a few galaxies here and there.

Once finished, Seeker popped her head out of her room. "Enjoying decorating?" she called.

"Yup!" Galaxy called, poking her head out of her own room.

Seeker grinned. "Ready to prank Wild Fang?"

"Yup!" Galaxy grinned.

Seeker then paused before she teleported. "We're only pranking Demure, Nile, and Yo-yo right? Ben-ben is all good for now? Wait, didn't we already go over this?"

"We did." Galaxy laughed, disappearing.

Seeker shrugged before she too disappeared.

A few minutes later, Galaxy's location was marked by a mushroom cloud of glitter as she unleashed an atomic glitter bomb.

Seeker watched with wide eyes as three glitterfied people came racing towards her from the mushroom cloud.

"Get 'em, Seeker!" Galaxy called, chasing the group.

With an evil grin, the three were instantly covered in rainbow colored pudding before they came face to face with several glitter bazookas aimed at them.

"Fire!" Seeker yelled. Once again the three were glitterfied.

Galaxy rolled up a vertical column of air laughing, due to the lack of walls.

"I can't even tell you guys apart from under all that glitter and pudding!" Seeker exclaimed with a giggle as the three looked nervously from one authoress to the other.

"I found an airplane!" Galaxy called from airplane flying altitude as she grabbed onto the wing of said plane and took a ride.

Seeker watched with a grin as Wild Fang sweatdropped.

"Is she okay?" one of them asked.

Seeker looked back for a second before once again watching Galaxy. "Sanity never was her thing."

"Well, not when I'm bored." Galaxy commented, appearing next to Seeker.

Seeker grinned. "Now what about these three?"

"Let's send them into the middle of a pit of hungry lions." Galaxy suggested.

Seeker shook her head. "Wouldn't Yo-yo just scare them away or make them his pets?"

"Not if they're pink, trying to eat him, and I've got Leone." Galaxy said, holding up said bey.

"What?!" Kyoya panicked, checking his carrying case.

Seeker grinned as a pit full of hungry pink lions appeared. "Have fun!" she exclaimed to Wild Fang with a wave as a lion roared.

Galaxy grinned and waved as the three fell into the pit.

Several yelps erupted as Nile whimpered, "N-nice kitty."

The lion facing Nile growled at him menacingly.

Seeker giggled as Nile dove behind Kyoya who gulped as the lion turned to face him.

The lion pounced on Kyoya and started licking his face happily, much to the Leone blader's surprise.

Seeker nearly fell into the pit herself as she busted up laughing, dropping to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"You... Should have seen... Your face, Yo-yo!" Seeker yelled between giggles.

"Get this thing off me!" Kyoya demanded, trying to avoid the lion's rough tongue.

Seeker shook her head with an evil smirk before Demure's scream caught her attention.

Two more lions were pinning the African blader, batting him around like a playtoy.

Seeker promptly laughed so hard she tripped over a rock, her arms flailing beside her as she tried to keep herself from falling into the lion infested pit.

"Are you alright?!" Galaxy laughed, trying to not roll off the edge of the pit as she caught Seeker.

Seeker sighed as she was pulled back to safety. "I-I think so," she stuttered, giving Galaxy a grin.

Galaxy grinned back.

"If you don't get us out of here, my Horuseus will be the last bey you ever battle!" Nile yelled as a lion began stalking him.

"Not that you can exactly get rid of us." Galaxy replied with a smirk.

Nile glared at her before the lion pinned him to the ground and began sitting on the blader with a content sigh.

Seeker lost it. She howled with laughter as she stepped closer and closer to the edge until she slipped off with a little squeal.

Seeker groaned as she stood, rubbing her butt as she turned to face the others. Lions and bladers were all sweatdropping at her.

Galaxy rolled up the column of air again, laughing her head off at the sight.

"What?" Seeker asked defensively.

Kyoya sighed from his position under one of the lions, giving up trying to avoid getting his face licked.

Seeker chuckled as she teleported out of the pit. "Get Yo-yo, kitty!" she yelled.

The lion roared a response and began batting Kyoya's head while still sitting on him.

Seeker whooped encouragingly to all three lions, a grin on her face.

Galaxy dropped to the ground and began tickling a lion randomly.

Seeker stared for several minutes before Nile growled, "I'm serious, you two! Let me outta here!"

"No!" Galaxy replied, starting to tickle Kyoya instead, causing the Leone blader to yelp in surprise.

Seeker giggled menacingly before she repeatedly shot Nile with glitter.

"S-stop it!" Kyoya snarled, trying not to laugh as Galaxy tickled him to death.

Nile just stood there after ten shots, sneezing glitter at random moments.

Galaxy laughed at the Horuseus blader.

Meanwhile, Demure stood as far away from the others as he could.

Galaxy soon stopped tickling Kyoya and blasted Demure with glitter.

Seeker chuckled before blasting both Kyoya and Galaxy with pudding.

Galaxy yelped, then grinned evilly. "You're on!" she exclaimed, flooding the pit with pudding.

Seeker shrieked before shooting Jell-O at everyone. "Take that!"

Galaxy laughed and caused a Jell-O tsunami.

Nile yelped as he was swept away while Seeker shot Galaxy with glitter and paint.

Galaxy grinned and multiplied, creating dozens of shadow clones that attacked everyone at once.

Seeker yelped before she shot confetti at the clones who came at her.

The clones and Galaxy grinned and slipped underground.

Seeker yelped before she jumped into the air so that she was hovering over the pit as the lions began licking the bladers clean.

An earthquake occurred as the ground cracked and shot out glitter.

Instantly Seeker was coated with glitter. When she blinked her eyes open, the world was a glittery landscape.

Demure caught sight of Nile and Kyoya, along with their kitty companions. All of them were staring at each other with wide eyes.

Galaxy popped up from the ground grinning.

Seeker smiled before she threw pudding in Kyoya's face. "You look good now Yo-yo!" she called with a chuckle.

"Better than before." Galaxy snickered.

A tick mark appeared on Kyoya's forehead. "Hey!"

Seeker looked thoughtful for a second before the blader's hair turned a mixture of pink, purple, and glitter. "Much better!" she cheered with a grin.

Kyoya animefell. Galaxy rolled up the air laughing once again.

Seeker laughed before she threw a bowl of fruit at Nile, the fruit arranging into one of those fancy hats as the blader's clothes changed into a long sparkly yellow skirt with a brown top.

This caused Galaxy to pause her laughing for a second before laughing even harder and disappearing into the sky.

Waving at the authoress, Seeker giggled. She then turned on Demure who was soon wrapped in Christmas lights with a pine scented car freshener hanging off his nose.

A giant glitter explosion appeared above the group.

With an excited yelp, the blonde cried, "It's raining glitter!" She then began to dance with one of the lions who growled at a member of Wild Fang if the two dancers stepped close to one of them.

Kyoya just stared up at the sky in a daze.

Seeker paused and stared at the blader. "Yo-yo?"

Kyoya continued staring, not even blinking.

Seeker looked up, wondering what 'Yo-yo' was looking at.

Nothing was visible in the sky except for a few flakes of glitter still falling.

Seeker sweatdropped. "I think Yo-yo lost it."

Kyoya continued to stare up, not seeming to hear the authoress.

Punching the blader in the arm hard enough to leave a sizable bruise, Seeker glared at the Leone wielder. "Talk. Now." she growled.

Kyoya blinked and looked down from the sky at Seeker. "Huh?"

Seeker sucked in a deep breath before: "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"I was wondering if Galaxy was coming back down anytime soon." Kyoya replied.

Seeker animefell and just laid there on the ground. "Seriously?" she deadpanned.

Nile and Demure snickered before receiving low growls from the lions.

Kyoya blinked. "Yes."

Seeker popped up and smacked Kyoya on the back of his head.

"Ow." Kyoya muttered.

"Then what are you doing?!" Seeker yelled in his ear.

Kyoya yelped and covered his ears. "Not... so... loud..." he whimpered.

Seeker sighed. "Please. Your bey is louder than that," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"My bey isn't usually right next to my ears!" Kyoya protested.

"Neither is my mouth. Please stay with me Yo-yo," Seeker replied with a grin.

"Don't call me Yo-Yo..." Kyoya growled.

Seeker stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me."

"Why, you-" Kyoya lunged for Seeker.

Seeker ducked while she blasted the blader with a mixture of pudding, paint, and Jell-O.

Kyoya tried to dodge, but was unsuccessful.

Spinning around after her splattering of Kyoya, Seeker nailed both Nile and Demure with the same concoction.

"Exterminate!" A word floated down from the sky above, faint, but distinct.

Seeker instantly froze and looked up. "Galaxy?" she called.

"Exterminate!" the word was repeated, but louder this time, as several flying robotic aliens floated down and aimed their guns at everyone.

Seeker's eyes widened before she dove behind a rock fortress she created, then shielded with her authoress powers. A little peep hole was created so that she could watch the 'extermination' of Team Wild Fang.

"Humans detected! Exterminate!" the robots said, then fired... Glitter?

Seeker fell backwards down into the ground like one would in a pool of water.

Nile sweatdropped before he was once again coated in glitter.

"Weapon systems malfunctioning! Explain!"

"Oi, calm down Daleks. Here, I'll give you Nerf darts instead." Galaxy's voice said, as the authoress appeared next to the Daleks.

"Nerf... guns?" Demure asked, looking to Seeker for help. The authoress grinned evilly at the Scorpio blader.

Galaxy snapped her fingers and the Daleks began pelting everyone with nerf darts.

Seeker watched with a grin for a few minutes before teleporting next to Galaxy.

"Shall we go back to our evil mastermind authoress base now?" Galaxy asked.

Seeker nodded enthusiastically before waving to Wild Fang. "Bye Yo-yo, Nile, Demure! Have fun with your kittys!" She then teleported back the EMAB.

Galaxy quickly followed.

Once appearing in their base, Seeker threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Home sweet home!"

"Yup!" Galaxy grinned. "Hey, we have to decorate the rest of the house!"

Seeker squealed in excitement. "Yay! But where do we start?" she asked, looking around the sparkly castle.

"Well, either the kitchen, or the living room." Galaxy replied.

Seeker paused before jumping excitedly. "Kitchen first, then we can bomb the living room with our insanity."

"Why wait until we reach the living room? Let's just insanity-bomb the kitchen!" Galaxy called.

"Attack of the authoresses!" Seeker whooped as she pumped her fist before running into the kitchen with a grin.

Galaxy followed, also grinning.

Seeker shrieked with excitement before the counters turned a swirl of blue, red, green, and glitter.

Galaxy grinned and added sparkles and a chandelier to the room.

Seeker grinned then allowed an Insanity Bomb to explode, coating the room with glitter and paint that quickly dried on the walls.

Galaxy whooped with excitement.

Seeker giggled as she examined the room.

Galaxy smirked and added silver edging to everything.

Grinning, Seeker turned to her partner in insanity. "On to the living room? We can change whatever we want whenever."

"Yup!" Galaxy agreed.

The blonde then ran for the living room and planted an Insanity Bomb. Seeker then dove back outside of the room with a grin. She then smirked when the sound of the bomb going off hit her ears.

Galaxy instantly teleported into the room and looked around at all the fuzzy couches, rugs, and other soft, cuddly-looking, sparkly stuff inside.

"Pretty!" Seeker commented with a grin as she poked her head inside the room.

"Comfy as well." Galaxy grinned.

Nodding, Seeker chuckled. "That too." Seeker then whipped around with a huge smile on her face. "We need to have a room/area for battling with beys and pudding!"

"Yes!" Galaxy exclaimed, slipping underground.


End file.
